Ash's Charizard
'''Ash's Charizard is Ash's 5th and arguably most powerful Pokémon captured. Biography Kanto Charizard was first introduced as a young Charmander in the episode Charmander the Stray Pokemon where it belonged to a Trainer named Damian who had promptly abandoned it, calling it a pathetic and weak Pokemon. Despite this, Charmander's loyalty to Damien still existed to such a degree that it resisted being captured. It sat on a rocky outcrop, waiting for Damien to return although it didn't know that Damien had long since given up on it. When a storm emerged, Charmander still remained outside, clinging to a leaf for support although the flame on its tail had gone down to such a dangerously low level. To make things worse, a flock of Spearow started attacking it. Thankfully, Ash and his friends arrived, saving Charmander with Pikachu driving the Spearow away although Ash and the others got shocked in the process. They then got Charmander to a Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy treating it. She later emerged, telling them that the Charmander would pull through. The next morning, though, Charmander had disappeared with Ash theorizing that it had gone back to the rock to wait for Damien. Team Rocket soon arrived on scene and caused more trouble for Ash and the others by capturing Pikachu while Ash and the others fell into a hole. Charmander arrived and thanks to Meowth translating, ordered James and Jessie to give Pikachu back or else. Team Rocket ignored the threat, ordering Charmander to beat it or else. But Charmander had the last laugh as it released a very powerful Flamethrower on them, roasting them and causing Team Rocket to retreat. Damian, having witnessed the scene returned, hoping to get Charmander to rejoin his team as he planned to fulfill his "promise" and attempted to recapture Charmander. However, Charmander realized that Damian was a selfish trainer who would never care for or respect him and as such, refused, using its tail to send the Poke Ball flying back where it hit Damian in the face. Damian attempted to crush Charmander with every Pokemon he owned but Charmander responded by giving its former trainer a Flamethrower. Pikachu joined it with ThunderShock and Damian was forced to flee. Humiliated, burnt and shocked to within an inch of his life, Damian fled while Charmander chose to join Ash's team and became the newest addition to the young trainer's party. Charmander later became one of Ash's most valuable and trusted Pokemon with Ash calling on it in numerous occasions. In the episode after he had been captured, Ash used him to help them to get through a cave. On the St. Anne ship, he joined forces with a group of Charmander and they were successful in defeating a group of Team Rockets grunts. Once the group had arrived in Lavender Town with Ash hoping to catch a Ghost-type Pokémon so that he could beat the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina, Charmander was chosen to lead the way through the tower. Unfortunately, a Haunter who lived in the tower paralyzed Charmander by using Lick, forcing Ash to recall it. Charmander's next chance to shine came when Ash chose it to go up against Primeape who had evolved from a harmless Mankey. After enduring a brutal beating at Primeape's hands, Charmander learned Rage which gave it the opportunity to knock Primeape out after unleashing a powerful Flamethrower which finally enabled Ash to capture it. Charmander got the chance to take part in its first-ever Gym Battle when Ash went up against the Celadon City Gym Leader, Erika where it fought Erika's Weepinbell. It stopped Weepinbell's Razor Leaf with a Flamethrower, causing Weepinbell some discomfort as Grass-type Pokemon hate the Fire. Charmander knocked Weepinbell out with a Skull Bash, giving Ash the win but Charmander lost after battling Erika's Gloom due to the fact that the stench Gloom gave off was so disgusting that it caused Charmander to hold its nose before fainting in disbelief. Although the battle was suspended due to Team Rocket attacking the Gym, Ash eventually won the Rainbow Badge after saving Gloom's life. Ash used Charmander again in his battle against the Fuschia City Gym leader, Koga with Charmander fighting Koga's Venomoth before Team Rocket interrupted the battle. After Team Rocket had blasted off, Koga sent out his Golbat to deal with Charmander. Despite the fight not going in Charmander's favor at the beginning, it was eventually able to beat Koga's Golbat thanks to a combination of Ember and Fire Spin that gave Ash the Soul Badge. Charmander went up against a Golem owned by a biker named Chopper. Despite the type-disadvantage, Charmander won, a testimony to its increasing power under Ash's care. Its flames were so powerful that Golem was even burning and even after Chopper recalled it, the heat continued to go through the Poke Ball. Charmander was chosen to stop a group of rampaging Exeggutor and it did so but Ash and the team were in for a surprise when Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. Unfortunately, the Charmander's happy personality and loyalty disappeared upon it evolving into Charmeleon, the reason being that Charmeleon's own skill level excelled that of Ash's and as such, it didn't respect him. During a practice battle in which Ash sought to help a Paras Cassandra owned evolve into a Parasect, it responded by going against Ash's orders and ruthlessly attacked the Paras, causing it to flee in tears. Ash tries to call Charmeleon, but Charmeleon used a Flamethrower on Ash and when it rounded on Brock and Misty, Brock commented that Charmeleon was way out of control. Luckily, though, Pikachu, intervened and used a Thunderbolt to knock Charmeleon out, enabling Ash to recall it. Charmeleon is still ignored to Ash, until an Aerodactyl had insulted it. When it evolved into a Charizard, it defeated the Aerodactyl, but he apologized to Ash for being so reckless. Upon being released from its Ball, it simply shot out flames onto Ash, and ignored his orders. However, he actually battled against other fire types. He listened to Ash in his battle aginst Blaine's Magmar, and won with Seismic Toss after a hard battle before he apologize to Ash after the battle. He also battled Ritchie's Charmander, and easily crushed it. Unfortunately again, his laziness against all other types of Pokemon cost Ash his match against Ritchie in the Pokemon League before he apologizing Ash again. Orange League In the early part of the series, Charizard retained his disobediance. He defeated a trainer's Tauros in one hit, only to go on a rampage, which had to be contained by Elite Four member Lorelei. He also used Flamethrower on Ash while he was trying to make a sled to use against Danny, only for Ash to dodge. The Flamethrower made the perfect sled, helping Ash win the round. Charizard apologizes Ash that such as disobediance. However, when Ash saved it after being frozen by Tad's Poliwrath's Ice Beam, Charizard's loyalty was returned to Ash once again, and its loyalty and devotion to Ash who had helped when it was a Charmander returned in force. It had a rematch with Tad, and won with his new Dragon Rage and his signature Seismic Toss. Charizard helped Ash in his battles with Luana and Drake, fighting alongside Pikachu against Luana's Marowak and Alakazam and defeated Drake's Electabuzz with Seismic Toss. Charizard then battled Drake's Dragonite but even the damage he had taken in his battle with Electabuzz he held his own against the more experienced Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. In the end their Dragon Rage's collided and although Dragonite was injured by the explosion, Charizard fainted and Dragonite still had enough energy to defeat Ash's Squirtle and Tauros before finally being defeated by Pikachu. Johto Charizard was used in Ash's first Johto Gym battle, and defeated Falkner's Pidgeot with Seismic Toss. Charizard was also used in Ash's trainer battles, easily winning every battle. When Charizard entered the Charicific Valley, it immediately challenged one of the many Charizards that were there, only to be humiliated at its loss. Charla then threw him out and into a lake. Team Rocket respected Charizard as a "fellow loser", and kept it alive while it was in the lake. Next Team Rocket "attacked" the valley, but Charizard defended the valley, just as they planned. They say some encouraging words and saluted Charizard before he sent them blasting off. Team Rocket's plan was to use that scene to make Charizard look like a hero and get accepted in, and it worked. Ash gave Charizard the option to stay and train if it wished to, which Charizard agreed and was given an assurance from Ash that it won't be abandoned. Ash didn't want to leave Charizard but he knew it was for the best for Charizard. However it later returned to Ash and helped him and Clair calm a rampaging Dragonite. After that it battled Clair's Dragonair by evaporating the pool, which was her protection, with Flamethrower. It then dodged Iron Tail twice and won using a unique combination of Fire Spin and Seismic Toss, both of which were used inside Dragonair's Dragon Rage to give them more power. Charizard's victory over Dragonair earned Ash the Rising Badge. It returned to Charific Valley for a little while before it returned to Ash again for the Johto League. In "Spell of the Unown", after watching footage of Ash running after Entei who'd kidnapped his mother, Charizard left the Valley to head straight for Greenfield. He arrived in the nick of time, rescuing Ash and Pikachu who were just about to fall to their deaths after stumbling off a cliff. Charizard fought Entei and managed to hit it with a Fire Spin that was strong enough to cause the Legendary Pokemon to roar with pain, despite the fact that Fire Spin would not normally do much damage to a fellow Fire type. Although Charizard had grown stronger in the Charicific Valley, displaying the agility and power to dodge and counter many of Entei's attacks. Fortunately young Molly Hale ordered Entei to stop just before Entei was about to kill Charizard with Fire Blast. Charizard later returned in the Silver Conference when Blastoise and Scisor had cut the team down to just him. He battled and defeated Gary's Scizor and Golem. Gary's Blastoise put up a better fight, and maintained an adavntage, by using Hydro Pump to negate Charizard's aierial advantage. Thinking outside of the box, Charizard used Flamethrower to burn the battlefield and when Blastiose used Hydro Pump to cool down the burning field, Charizard used the smoke to get in close, ensuring that Blastoise couldn't aim its cannons. Blastoise ducked under Charizard's Dragon Rage and used Bite on its shoulder but Charizard ignored the pain and smashed Blastoise into the ground with Seismic Toss. Blastoise managed to stand but after glaring at Charizard for a few moments it collapsed and fainted. This caused Ash to move to the top 8 and resulting in Gary's elimination from the Johto League. Charizard was then used against Harrison's Blaziken in the quarterfinals. Charizard had never battled a Blaziken before and Ash had only encountered the Pokemon once when Harrison used it to catch his Sneasel. Therefore both Charizard and his trainer were caught off guard by Blaziken's speed and power. Even Charizard's Seismic Toss wasn't enough to defeat Blaziken, though it crippled him badly, but when Charizard attempted to use another one it was caught off guard by Blaziken's Blaze Kick. Blaziken tried to finish Charizard with Flamethrower and Charizard countered with Dragon Rage resulting in an explosion which caused both Pokemon to collapse. Charizard and Blaziken managed to stand up but when Ash ordered Charizard to use another Flamethrower, the pain from Charizard's injuries overwhelmed him and he fainted. However Charizard injured Blaziken badly enough to prevent Harrison from using it in the next round which caused Harrison to lose his next battle. Hoenn It appeared in the episode The Symbol Life, where Ash used Charizard to battle with Noland's Articuno. Despite his type advantage, Articuno had the upper hand throughout most of the battle, recovering from Flamethrower and DragonBreath remarkably quickly and dodging all of Charizard's other attacks. It also revealled that it could use Water Pulse to counter its weakness to Fire types and froze one of Charizard's wings with Ice Beam. Charizard used Overheat to melt the ice on his wing allowing him to regain full mobility but Articuno still managed to land a Steel Wing which very nearly defeated the exhausted Charizard. However when Articuno attempted to finish Charizard with another Steel Wing Charizard grabbed both wings and hurled Articuno to the ground with Seismic Toss, almost knocking itself out in the process. Articuno managed to get up and the referee was about to announce that it had won but Noland told him to wait until he was sure the battle was over. Articuno fainted as Charizard got to his feet. Charizard was the first non-Legendary Pokemon in the anime to have defeated a Legendary Pokemon and won Ash the Knowledge Symbol before it returned to the Charicific Valley. As of then Charizards power rivals that of legendary and elite four pokemon. Charizard was also used during Ash's final battle with Pyramid King Brandon, where he battled Brandon's Dusclops. Dusclops proved to be Charizard's equal, countering Flamethrower with Will-O-Wisp and using Mean Look after being hit by DragonBreath. When Charizard used his newly learned Steel Wing, Dusclops grabbed onto one of his wings and used Confuse Ray. Ash was unable to recall Charizard because of Mean Look allowing Dusclops to hit Charizard with Shadow Punch and Will-O-Wisp. Charizard snapped out of his confusion with some encouragment from Ash and hit Dusclops with a powerful DragonBreath. Dusclops struck back with Will-O-Wisp but by that time both Pokemon had become tired. Ash ordered Charizard to inflict what would have been the finishing blow if Dusclops hadn't been a Ghost type but it turned out that ordering Charizard to use Seismic Toss was a huge mistake. Due to Dusclops' immunity to Fighting attacks, the Ghost type escaped from Charizard's grasp and smashed him with a final devastating Shadow Punch. However Ash still managed to win the Brave Symbol with his three remaining Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu and Charizard then returned to Charicific Valley. Unova In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, Ash is at a Kanto Festival and remembers his Charizard and all the good times they had together. He goes to Professor Oak and trades in his Unfezant for his Charizard. When he arrived, Ash was happy to see him, and Charizard gave him the usual Flamethrower greeting. While being introduced to the other groups Pokemon, he develops a fiery rivalry with Iris' Dragonite, which leads the two to battle. Iris is confident in her Dragonite, but does not know how outmatched she was. Charizard was able to overpower her super effective ThunderPunch with Wing Attack, but after Dragonite hit Charizard with Dragon Rush, Iris thought she had won. Iris' hopes were quickly crushed when Charizard emerged unscathed from the attack and roared loudly. Dragonite, now knowing what it was going up against, retreated in the sky, but Charizard easily caught up and hit Dragonite with a super effective Dragon Tail, dealing serious damage. However, the battle was called off by N, because Dragonite was injured from the fall. Iris was surprised that Dragon Rush didn't knock Charizard out, because she believed that it was super effective. After Ash, Cilan, and N were done laughing at her, Ash corrects Iris, though she doesn't believe them until Ash's Pokedex clearly stated that Charizard is a Fire/Flying type. Afterwards, Ash decided he wanted Charizard to return to his party, and get him back on the grid which Charizard eagerly accepted. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! , Charizard is used to battle Dragonite again, who is know being controlled by Colress. Charizard is able to hold off Dragonite until the machine breaks, freeing him from Colress's control. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Charizard is used to help Pignite, who has something blocking his nostrils. Charizard, however, simply throws Pignite with Seismic Toss, which does not work. In BW123, Ash uses Charizard, Krookodile, and Oshawott, to get Ash and N out of the bottom of a pit. It used a spinning Dragon Tail to break through the ground, while Oshawott used Hydro Pump to soften it, allowing Krookodile to Dig out. He also was used to battle Team Plasma, where he easily withstood several attacks, and then Pignite and it launched a devastating double Flamethrower. However, Ash had to recall all of his Pokemon, including Charizard, once Colress turned his mind control device on them. Known moves Gallery Ash'sCharmander_anime.gif|Ash's Charizard as a Charmander. Ash saying goodbye.jpg Zippo.png|Ash's Charizard as a Charmeleon Ash and Charizard.jpg A funny facial exprecion.jpg Charizard refusing to battle for ash.jpg|Charizard apologize to Ash before he help Richtie win A fierce battle.jpg Charizard-before.jpg Ash_Charizard_DragonBreath.png|Charizard using Dragonbreath DP330_(1).jpg|Ash's Charizard, close up Charla and charizard.jpg|Charizard with Charla in the anime Charizard 2.png 777.jpg 777-i.jpg DP206.jpg DP222.jpg DP223.jpg DP229.jpg DP228.jpg DP187.jpg DP179.jpg DP161.jpg DP149.jpg Trivia *Charizard is one of the few Pokémon Ash owns that temporary disobeyed him (albeit only after evolving into Charizard due to rapid evolution), the others being Pikachu and Primeape. *Charizard is one the three Pokémon owned by Ash to battle and defeat a Legendary Pokémon, the other two being Pikachu and Sceptile. Charizard defeated Articuno and Entei, Sceptile defeated Darkrai and Pikachu battled to a draw with Latios and defeated Regice. *Charizard knows more moves than any other of Ash's Pokémon - 18. *In the episode Snow Way Out, he had a Charmander, but a few episodes before, it was Charizard. This is because in Japan, Snow way out aired before he evolved. *When it first entered, Charizard is smaller than the other Charizards found in the Charicific Valley. Now, it has reached the same size as them. *Since he evolved from Charmeleon, Brandon's Dusclops is the only Pokemon that had not reached its final stage of evolution to have ever defeated Charizard. It should be noted however that Dusknoir was not revealled until after the episode was first broadcast. *Shin-ichiro Miki who voices James in the Japanese version and who also plays Brock's Zubat/Golbat and Crobat as well as Misty's Staryu in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime voices Charizard in both versions as well. In the English series, Charmander and Charmeleon were voiced by Michael Haigney and Eric Stuart respectively while Miki continued voicing both Charmander and Charmeleon in the Japanese version. *Charizard is Ash's first Pokemon to learn a Dragon-type move. *Charizard is universally considered Ash's strongest Pokemon. *Despite staying in Charific Valley, Ash recieves Charizard from Professor Oak in BW118, but this is due to Charizard's PokeBall being sent from Charicific Valley to the lab. *Originally, Ash's Charizard seemed only average in his species' height (5'7"). Since training at the Characific Valley, he has become considerably taller. This is noticeable as originally he was almost half the size of Liza's Charla, but during his next appearance, Charizard was slightly taller than Charla. This probably due Charizard growing stronger during his long absence. *He has a rivalry with Iris's Dragonite (as of BW118). *Charizard is One of Ash's Pokemon that he occasionly rides on pl:Charizard Asha Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved